Girls On Trampolines
by Heart Torn Out
Summary: A song-fic based on the song by Ludo. AU where Charles and Erik and the gang are in college and are in search of a party and lurv. Boy-kissing cuz we love it. And slash Cherik,and other slash pairings; so don't like, i suggest you don't read.


**So... this is a Cherik fic after the song by Ludo, Girls On Trampolines. When I found out that they were counting to four in German in the beginning i had to fic it, so.**

**Enjoy!**

**Current Song: How To Be Dead by Snow Patrol**

**Current Thought: All i taste is old coffee...mmmm yum.**

* * *

><p><strong>Girls On Trampolines<strong>

**Eins, zwei, drei, vier! **

ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!

**They page Party Guy, he pages them back with the number where's at, they let the phone ring  
>'Til Party Guy picks it up and says, "Behind Burger King".<strong>

Charles is patient. He pages Hank and then he waits, because that is what Charles _does_. They had gotten a fuzzy message earlier on a random number, but they knew it's Hank, because Hank does shit like this. And Erik had been adamant that they find that damn party. Currently, its 10:23 and Scott still hasn't paged him back.

Erik glares. "I'll kill him," he says, nursing his fourth beer for the night. He's just getting started Charles knows. It's always like this.

"He's going to page me back any second now," Charles says soothingly. "I promise."

"Well if you _promise_," Erik says with a lewd grin that makes Charles blush. He has a thing for Erik, if he's being honest, and Erik drunk makes that show so much more.

Behind him, Sean moans. "Charles. Control him. _Please_. He freaks me out when he's drunk. He's _pushy_." Literally, as it so happens. The last time Erik was drunk, he'd shoved Sean off the satellite dish they'd climbed up. Thankfully, Sean had had a parachute (no one knows _why_) and had had enough sense to use it. Needless to say, Sean didn't like Erik drunk.

Honestly, he didn't like Erik period. But the dude found good parties, so it was worth the near-death experiences.

"Sean, _you_ freak _him_ out when you're _high_. It's a fair trade. Because _you're_ high now, aren't you?" Charles responds, rubbing his temples. He hates his friends. They give him migraines.

Sean blinks. "What? No. Why does everyone think I'm high?" he murmurs as an afterthought. Then he smiles widely at Charles and says, "But I _will_ be. Right now actually. Thanks for the reminder." And he pulls out a packed bowl from _absolutely nowhere_ and sets himself to work getting the best high of his life.

Has Charles mentioned how much he hates his life?

Beside him, Alex rolls his eyes. "Dude. I hate our friends."

Considering that Alex's is Hank's ex-boyfriend and came around with the fuzzy message which started this whole thing in the first place, he shouldn't be talking. Because Charles hates him right now too. "I hate you too."

Alex just grunts and mumbles, "Ditto," without meaning.

And then, the moment of truth. Hank pages him back. The number isn't from his phone or anyone they actually know, but Charles dials the number on his cell and says without preamble, "Well?"

"Is that that douche McCoy?" Erik asks, making Alex glare. Erik rolls his eyes. "Funny feet. Nerdy when he's not drunk. That's him right?" Without waiting for Charles to confirm, he snatches the phone and yells, "Took you damn long enough you huge cunt! What the fuck took you so long?"

Charles looks horrified. Sean gives a high giggle and Alex face-palms successfully. Charles snatches back he phone and says to Erik, "That could've been my mother for all you know!"

Erik shrugs. "Wouldn't've acted differently. Much." Erik never liked Charles' mother. Then again, _Charles_ never liked his own mother, so.

"Hank?" Charles asks.

"Behind Burger King. The one next to the school," he says, slurring.

**Should they make another run?  
>Their fake says they're 21, they're not sure they got enough, should they go buy more stuff?<br>He says, "Forget about the stuff, they've got more than enough, they thought of everything," he says:**

Needless to say, Charles is unimpressed. "Burger King? God, could they be more tacky?"

Erik shrugs, starting in on the last beer of their six-pack. Charles hadn't even seen him have that fifth one, which is absolutely terrifying. The man was going to have a defective liver by the time he hit 30. Maybe even earlier than that.

"Ok, alright. Burger King. Should we make another run? I mean, we have fakes, so...I think we could if they need something else. More beer perhaps? I'm bringing Erik, so that's a legitimate worry." They're all mostly nineteen, except for Sean, who's seventeen and currently high off his ass. Oh, Charles is _such_ a splendid role model.

"Forget about the stuff," Hank groans into the phone, loud enough that even Erik, who is standing close, but not that close, can hear it.

"Summers, you're boyfriend is douching it up again," he says, his eyes glassy from the alcohol.

Alex gives a chuckle. "Ex," Alex says absentmindedly. "And c'mon, Lensherr, are you surprised?"

"No, not really," Erik says contemplatively. While Alex wonders why he mentioned it then, Charles knows why. Erik is an honest drunk. A really honest drunk. Erik being drunk was the best time to ask him anything, because he would always tell the truth.

"Hank, you still there?" Charles says, trying to ignore the goings-on.

"Mmmm," he gets. There are laughs and giggles in the background. "Man, they've got enough. More than enough. Like, three of Erik. That kind of enough."

"My, I'd suggest you put your money where your mouth is," Charles says into the phone as Erik makes a face, catching the end of the conversation.

"Duuude, they thought of everything," Hank says again and there's screaming in the background, the kind you hear at heavily packed concerts and he's cheering along with them.

"Hank, what's exactly going on back there?" Charles asks, slowly putting the phone on speaker and ushering everyone around.

Hank takes a breath and says...

**"They've got more beer than he's ever seen  
>And they've got girls on trampolines<br>They tapped ten kegs since 9:15  
>And they've got girls on trampolines"<br>**

**Quoth the Party Guy, he doesn't ever lie, it sounds like their scene, but they don't have a ride  
>So they call Ride Guy who comes by and with a sigh he lets them in his ride (Okay!)<strong>

Hank hangs up right after that, leaving the rest of them in shock.

"Did he say...girls on trampolines?" Sean asks. "Or was that the weed talking?"

Alex just whistles. "I have the best boyfriend EVER!"

"Ex," Charles says helplessly.

"Whatever!" Alex answers.

Erik shrugs. "All I heard was ten kegs and that was at 9:15. Charles, what's the time?"

Charles looks down at the phones digital clock and says, "10:35."

Erik's smile is blinding. "Then let's go!" He turns around then stops. "Wait...we don't have a car, do we?"

Charles breaks out into a smile and shakes his head. "We do not."

"But, but, bbbuuuuttt," Erik starts to whine. "It's...our scene. The kegs and the trampolines and the beer!" Erik leaves out the girls for some reason. "That's-that's the Charles-Erik scene." He gets a determined look on his face as he turns to Alex who's looking a bit bummed out himself. "You, other Summers," because Alex's older brother, Scott, is a police officer and no one likes him. "Summers Junior. Summers the Second. Summers Number Two."

"Yeah, I get it, _me_," Alex says testily.

"Call that new boyfriend of yours up. What's-his-name. Armadillo?"

"Arma...dude what are you...? OH!" he says blushing. "You mean Armando? Dude, he's not my boyfriend!"

Erik gives him a blank look and looks to Charles, who was dreading that. "Correct me if I'm wrong," he says to his British friend, "but weren't they feeling each other up at the arcade last week?"

Charles face-palms. Erik just nods. "I thought so. Anyway," he continues, despite Charles' exasperated look and Alex's look of horror. "Call him up. He has a taxi right? So just tell him... tell him you'll give him a blowie in exchange for a ride or something." He waves his hand in the air, as a dismissal.

"Erik!" Charles says as Alex splutters then angrily picks up the phone and _actually_ calls Armando up.

But Erik just smiles because suddenly Alex is giving all three of them a thumbs-up and well, his smile is worth all the trouble right? Apparently so, since, less than five minutes later, Armando pulls up in his yellow taxi-cab and gives them one look that says it all.

"Really?" he says to Alex who shrugs.

"Yeah, dude. I hate them too."

"Ok," Armando says with a sigh, even though he's smirking.

Charles shoves Alex at the passenger's side because, dating or no, Alex still knows Armando better than any of them. He pushes a clearly stoned Sean into the back seat and then he goes in so that he's sandwiched between the High Guy and then Erik, the Drunk Guy.

Charles vows to kill either one of them if they puke on him.

**And Drunk Guy tells Ride Guy to shut up and just drive when he asks about the stuff and about the thing  
>But Nice Guy kicks Drunk Guy and tells Ride Guy that Party Guy said it's party-time behind Burger King, he says...<strong>

"So... it's all over town. There's that huge blow-out behind Burger King. That's where we're going right? Is it true?" Armando asks as he drives which Alex slouched beside him. He's talking to the whole car in general. "What people are saying?"

"Shut up and just drive!" Erik bellows at Armando, affectionately nick-named Darwin by Alex. Erik kicks Darwin's seat for emphasis. Oh yeah, Charles thinks, he's shitfaced. That second six-pack they brought along for before the party? Yeah, it's gone.

Charles commences to kick Erik in the shin, while keeping Sean from spilling his weed in the cab and makes the Ginger crack open a window before they all fish-bowl. "I'm sorry for that," Charles apologizes to Darwin on Erik's behalf while the latter groans and clutches at his shin. "He's drunk. Very drunk. And he's not very patient sober, so you can't imagine how bad he is not-sober."

Darwin grunts and says, "Man, I feel bad for you. You have to be the Nice Guy among all the idiots."

Charles raises an eyebrow. "You don't know the half of it."

Erik elbows Charles in the ribs. "And what," he says slowly, "the hell was that for?"

"You were being rude to the bloke who's giving us a ride to get to your stupid party," Charles says a bit bitterly. He's so sick of this all. He just wanted to stay in for the weekend, was that so bad?

There's an odd look on Erik's face as he asks, "Wait...stupid? Charles, I thought you wanted to go to this party?"

Charles swallows. "Yeah, well..." He trails off. Erik doesn't need to know that Charles was anticipating spending a night in with him watching TV and just..._existing_. That would be embarrassing, seeing as Erik is straight and doesn't think of him in that way. Not like Charles thinks of him.

"So..." Darwin says. "Anyone gonna answer my question?"

Charles, still playing the role of the Nice Guy, and really now it was definitely a role because his smile was false and so was the cheerfulness in his voice and he couldn't look at Erik, not now, smiles and says, "Well, according to Hank-"

"Wait, like Hank McCoy?" Darwin looks to Alex. "Like... you're nerd-when-not-drunk-of-an-ex-Hank? That Hank? With the weird feet?"

Erik chuckles, though it sounds a bit hollow to Charles' ears (and that might just be wishful thinking) as Alex groans and says, "Yes, that Hank. We don't know another Hank. Geez, why does everyone have to remind me?"

"Just checking," Darwin answers, ignoring Alex's petulance like he was used to it (he was) and turns to Charles. "You were saying?"

"Well yes, according to Hank, _that_ Hank..."

**"They've got more beer than he's ever seen**  
><strong>And they've got girls on trampolines<strong>  
><strong>They tapped ten kegs since 9:15<strong>  
><strong>And they've got girls on trampolines"<strong>

"Duuuude," Sean says, in a moment of lucidity.

Charles turns to him in surprise. Usually, he's not coherent at this stage. He must be building a resistance, Charles thinks. Interesting. "Yes, Sean?"

"Why'd you say girls on trampolines twice?" He tries to focus on Charles' face and fails.

Charles stops. "Um...I don't you. Hank emphasized them twice, so..." He shrugs.

"_Nerd_," Erik says, as if he has to say it more than once for them to believe him.

He really doesn't.

**But Nice Guy's talk of trampolines makes Drunk Guy turn green and he pukes on Jon Fee**  
><strong>And Ride Guy's ride hits a tree.<strong>  
><strong>Which causes Weed Guy to drop his seeds at the feet of Officer One, Officer Two and Officer Three...<strong>

It's halfway to the Burger King that Charles notices the police car after them. "Shit," he swears, making Erik twist in his seat to see what the swearing was about.

"Fuck," he says less eloquently.

"What? What is- Oh come on!" Armando swears. He slams his hand on the steering wheel in frustration. "We've got a drunk guy, a kinda-drunk guy and a stoned dude in the car, all of which are underage and/or doing something illegal at any age and we're headed to an illegal party behind a franchise restaurant. I hate you guys!"

"Except for _you_," he says as an after thought to Alex. "No wait; you're the one who called me. Fuck that, I hate you too!"

"Then don't let them catch you!" Alex says, the kinda-drunk one.

Before Charles can say no, Armando's hitting the gas pedal. Beside him, Sean screams with glee and starts to hum the Batman Theme Song, yelling "BATMAN!" at the appropriate time at the top of his lungs. Alex is laughing and Armando having the time of his life.

"This isn't worth the trampolines or the girls jumping on them," Charles groans as the taxi-cab speeds down the street with the police car blaring the siren behind them.

"Oh God," he hears beside him, and that's it, Charles knows that particular 'Oh God' and what usually follows after it and in seconds, he's turning and saying, "Erik, please don't."

But it's too late. Erik vomits all over Charles' lap making Charles scream, which distracts Armando, which causes the car to go off the road and into the woods beside it. Alex is screaming, Armando is screaming, Charles is screaming but not at the fact that they're crashing, Erik is just groaning and Sean is yelling gleefully, "BATMAN!" as they hurdle into a tree on the side of the road.

They're on their side, which causes Sean's side door to open and he tumbles out, laughing hysterically, his weed scattering about under the lamp-light.

And under the feet of three police officers.

Not just one. _Three_.

Charles groans as Erik leans his head onto his shoulder.

"Kill me now," he mutters.

**And Officer One says, "Looky here, son, I hate speeding MIP's who have seeds and hit trees,"  
>One and two wanted to beat 'em and kill 'em and eat 'em, but they deferred to Officer Three who said...<strong>

It's even worse when they find out who the cops are.

"You know what I hate the most?" Scott Summers says, smiling vilely down at Sean, who probably thinks he's a walrus or some such other shit. "Speeding MIP's. Especially, those that have seeds." And he picks up some of Sean's weed and stuffs it into his pocket.

Beside him, one of his partners, Victor Saber, laughs hysterically. "Especially if they hit trees. Don't you kids know our environment is going to shit?" They both laugh.

Charles wants to die. "Look, Scott-"

"That's Officer Summers to you..." He stops when he notices who it is. "Holy shit! Xavier? Goody-Two Shoes Xavier? Oh my GOD!" Scott seems t find this hilarious. "This is just... awesome. I have this sudden urge to arrest all of you." HE squints into the car. "Who's passed out on you?"

"Not pass-out," Erik mumbles.

"Ugh," Charles said. "Erik, do shut up."

"Lensherr?" Scott asks, looking to Victor. "Man, we are gonna have a field-day. Field. _Day_!"

"You realize that's your little brother in the front seat next to the black kid, right?" their third partner, Logan Howlett, says blandly.

"What?" Scott says not even pretending to hide the glee in his voice. When he spots Alex, getting low in the seat, he cackles. "I am calling our parents. And I am ruining your life just because I can."

"Oh you fiend," Victor says sarcastically, not finding the plan very threatening.

Scott's known him long enough to recognize the sarcasm in his voice. "Oh yeah? Well, what do you suggest?"

Victor shrugs. "I don't know. Ask Logan."

And so, Officers One and Two turn to Officer Three. "Well?" they say in unison then grimace at each other.

And Logan, well, he says...

**  
>"I hear there's a shindig behind Burger King<br>And I hear there's girls on trampolines  
>The tree looks fine and the driver's clean<br>Just give them girls on trampolines!"**

No, not in exactly those words. It comes out more like: "Well, isn't there that thing behind Burger King? Yeah. They'll probably get so drunk they have sex with each other then have killer hangovers in the morning, so, maybe we should just let them go. We can't do anything worse than _that_." And now that Logan says it, Charles realizes they really _can't_. "And anyway, the driver's clean." He stops and looks to a pale looking Armando. "Right?"

Darwin nods vigorously. "Yessir!"

Logan shrugs. "And the tree looks fine. Let 'em go get those girls on trampolines." He winks at the lot of them. "We'll go arrest them later along with everybody else."

Victor's about to bitch, Charles can just see it coming, when Scott says, "Cool. See later bro," and walks away with Logan. Victor looks at them and then cringes a bit and he has to ask as Sean slowly climbs back into the car, Victor giving him a not-so-helping hand (read: shove), "What was the face?"

Victor seems surprised as he slams the door shut and speaks through the window. "You saw that?"

"He sees everything," Erik mutters unintelligibly.

"Professor X," Sean says nodding solemnly, safely (kind of) back in his seat.

Charles ignores them all. "So?"

Victor smiles then. "Hey, Summers!" and Alex looks over. "Here's some dirt on your brother." Alex starts to pay attention real good real fast. "I don't really like him or Logan."

"You don't say?" Armando cracks. He shuts up when Victor glares at him.

"As I was saying," Victor continues. "But...well, they have a thing."

"What?" Alex says.

"As in... they have sex together?" Charles asks, not quite sure he understands.

"No, like, like a thing-thing. Like..." Victor points at Charles and Erik. "Like a thing like you two have." He points at where Charles is unconsciously running his fingers through Erik's hair and rubbing back. "Like, they actually care about each other. Or something? But yeah, the sex too." He shudders.

"We don't...we don't have a thing," Charles says, turning red.

Victor smiles. "Sure you don't."

"You walk in on them?" Alex asks on another totally different note.

"Unfortunately," Victor says grimacing. "Twice."

"Think you'd learn the first time," Armando comments.

"They like to move places," Victor says. He sighs then. "Well, I'm off. Good luck with your not-thing," he says pointedly to Charles. Then he walks away. The dick.

**God bless the wisdom of Officer Three!  
>Just give them girls on trampolines!<strong>

The car is quiet as they get it out of the rut and Armando drives it down the road.

"Well thank God for Logan," Alex says, breaking the metaphorical ice.

"Mmmhmm," Charles says. Erik's fallen asleep and he's watching him. "Hey, Darwin?"

Armando looks at Charles in the rearview mirror. "Yeah Charles?"

"Do you think you could just...drop us off at our flat?"

"You're not going to see Batman?" Sean asks out of the blue. He looks like he'll cry.

Charles chuckles softly. "No, my friend. I am too exhausted. I didn't even want to go in the first place."

"He'll be pissed when he finds out he missed the party," Alex says, nothing really driving behind it.

Charles shrugs. "Let him. At least he'll be comfortable during his hangover."

Armando just drives them to the apartment that Charles and Erik share, right near the university. He asks if Charles needs help bringing Erik up, but Charles declines and trudges up a few flights of stairs with Erik in tow and then deposits him on the couch. He gives him a good hard look, then takes off his sneakers and sweater, throwing a quilt over him and stuffing a pillow under his head. A glass of water is left on the coffee table and then he drops some Advil beside it.

He has a feeling Erik will be in need of it in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Why does my mouth taste like shit?" Erik asks, trudging into the tiny kitchen at noon the next day.<p>

"Probably because that's all you drank last night," Charles says without turning around. He hands Erik a cup of black coffee and listens to him sit at the small table.

"We didn't go to the party yesterday night, did we?" Erik asks after Charles guesses he drank at least half the cup of the scalding brew.

Charles steadies himself and then turns around, leaning against the counter with his arms to the side of him. "No," he says. "We didn't. But, if it makes you feel any better, Armando called me this morning from jail and asked for a bailout for the four of them."

"Four?" Erik asks, raising an eyebrow.

"They got Hank arrested to. I think Scott did that to piss Alex up and lock him up with a past boyfriend and a current one."

Erik frowned. "I though Armando wasn't his boyfriend."

Charles shrugs. "Boys will be boys, I guess."

"Hmmm," Erik says. Then: "So what else did I miss this morning?"

Charles is surprised he didn't press the party issue more but takes his gift horse and ignores looking into its mouth. "Um...let's see. Oh! Raven and Angel phoned earlier while you were still asleep. They'll be coming down for the holidays, so there's that to look forward to." Raven was his sister, Angel her partner of three years. They usually came down for big holidays, Christmas being one of them and consequentially the next big holiday, Hanukah caught in the weeks before it.

"Oh, they staying here?" Erik asks curiously. But Charles can see that he was going to use this in some other way to get at something else. Charles just doesn't know what.

"Yeah, they are," he answers slowly.

"Which means you'll have to give up your bed and sleep on the couch," Erik says, slowly getting up from the table and walking over to Charles, even though he hadn't finished his coffee.

Charles straightens himself up as Erik stops directly in front of him. "Yeah, like I've been doing every year."

"It hurts your back," Erik says, staying where he is.

Charles laughs now. "That it does. Nice to see you pay attention when I complain," Charles says. He stops laughing when Erik crowds him and traps him, putting his hands on either side of Charles body, bracing himself against the counter. Erik swallows and Charles follows the bob of his Adam's apple. "Erik-"

"Charles, what are we _doing_?" Erik asks him in a whisper.

"Um, well, currently, you're crowding me into the counter and-"

Erik kisses him then, probably to get him to just shut the fuck up, not that Charles is complaining. Erik's an amazing kisser, with lips soft as butter and absolutely sweet as sugar. When they pull apart, Charles is breathing hard and his hands are braced on Erik's chest.

"You're mouth is as gorgeous as I thought it'd be," Erik says.

"Yes, well," and then Charles is being kissed again. He pulls away though to say, "Wait, as you _thought_ they'd be?"

Erik clears his throat, moving his hands from the counter to Charles' waist and wrapping them around his small frame. "Yes, well, I have... thought about this before."

"Oh thank _God_," Charles says, collapsing against Erik's chest. "Me too. And I thought _I_ was a creeper."

Charles feels Erik shake beneath him and he hears his brawny laugh above him, the one that shows way too many teeth, making Erik look like a shark. The one Charles just _happens_ to love. "You _are_ a creeper," Erik says, tightening his arms around Charles. "You know me like the back of your hand. That's creepy."

"No," Charles says, not really thinking. "That just proves that I love you, you idiot."

He freezes, because shit, did he already ruin it? And so soon too. He only got two kisses and a hug from Erik and know they're through. Erik will leave and Charles will be alone, with another bed and no one to be in it and-

And, well, Erik is wrapping his arms around Charles' waist lifting him onto the counter where he can reach Charles' mouth easier, where Charles can wrap his legs around Erik's waist, and he absolutely devours Charles' mouth, right there on the counter, his hands tangled in Charles' hair.

"Say it again," he pants.

Charles is momentarily lost and shocked but then he smiles against Erik's mouth, because he has a feeling Erik will like that (Erik does, he adores it), and murmurs, "I love you."

Erik presses bruising kisses to Charles' lips and neck and says, "Again, say it again. God, Charles, again."

"I love you, I love you. Love you, oh Erik, _oh_ _God_, _Erik_," Charles pants as Erik presses Charles closer, lifts him up and carries him to the couch where he dumps Charles down and crawls on top of him. He surveys Charles from above, absolutely wrecked, lips kiss-swollen and crimson, rocking a full-body flush, his hair in disarray and Charles can feel how hard he is.

"_Perfection_," Erik growls and yes, why hello Charles Jr.! Thank you for joining us and standing to attention!

And then, right before Erik takes Charles apart he whispers, "_Ich liebe dich_."

Charles has known Erik all his life, had practically grown up with the Jewish-German man. Erik taught him German when he was eight. He knows enough to understand what Erik just said in his native tongue.

_I love you_.

* * *

><p>"So, that discussion we were having before," Erik says later on, while Charles is cooking them a late lunch.<p>

"More description, I honestly don't remember," Charles says.

Erik rolls his eyes then realizes Charles can't see him and turns him around. "The one where your sister and her girlfriend are staying over for Christmas and Hanukah?"

"Yeah what about it?" Charles says, resting his hands on Erik's shoulders.

"You're sharing my bed?" Erik says, carefully, hopeful, and yet _fearful_ of being let down.

"Of course," Charles says, as if it were obvious. "That's a given."

Erik smiles his sharky smile. "_Perfection_."

Charles makes a face of mock-confusion. "Now, see, I don't know why you keep saying that, since it makes no sense, love. Perfection is what I'm seeing right..._here_," he pokes Erik in the center of the chest.

And then Charles Xavier kisses Erik Lensherr.

And it's all good.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU GUIZ LIKEY?<strong>

**I did. *giggles like a fucking CHILD***

**Reviews, yes?**


End file.
